The Bella Guru
by xxMagsxx
Summary: What would happen if a girl from our universe got transported into the twilight universe before twilight actually happened? How would having a personal Bella guru affect the story when Edward does finally meet Bella? Reviews are like hugs and stardust!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so this is my new story. Hope you like it. Pretty please review and tell me what you think. I have already written all of it so when I get a review or two, I will update. If you haven't read my other stories please read them too! =)**_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

God, is it morning already? Didn't I just go to sleep? I asked myself while standing up and stretching. I showered then brushed my hair. While waiting for it to dry I ran downstairs and had a quick breakfast. By that time it was 6 45 and I needed to do my makeup and put my school uniform on. My school uniform was a shirt and tie (short tie and undone top button) skirt (rolled up and shirt _not _tucked in) black and grey knitted UGGs and my blazer (which I never put on till at school). I got told off at school for my uniform so much I didn't even try to be good anymore. So I had my hair curly with my fringe straight, makeup (including eyeliner) on and my uniform except my blazer on. I could hear my brother Nick downstairs shouting that I was going to be late for the bus. I sighed. I really wasn't happy with my life. I was usually a very happy person, but I had such a boring life. I had recently finished the twilight saga and couldn't help but notice their lives were much better than mine. It sounded so much more fun in twilight world, they had perfect lives.

I was just about to go downstairs when everything started to go fuzzy. After 10 seconds of confusion, my vision cleared, and I looked around.

'My head hurts...' I said woozily. Whatever had happened made me feel super dizzy.

It was then I realised where I was.

I was in the middle of a forest. I looked down, and saw I was in the middle of a circle of people who were sitting on the floor.

I looked around myself, and counted 7 of them sitting in a circle. It looked like they had been in the middle of discussing something, but now they were just staring up at me.

The first to speak was an extremely cute blond one. He was probably about 24 and was so hot I felt as though I could star at him all day. I didn't though; I listen to what he was saying instead.

'Hello? Umm I don't mean to sound rude but... who are you?' he seemed unsure of himself, I wouldn't blame him.

'My name is Maggie, and...' I looked at them more closely at them. They had pale skin and perfect faces. Then I said, 'wow! You look like vampires!' but I said the last part really quietly, but they all seemed to have heard and were sending each other worried and panicked glances. 'wait a sec, _are_ you vampires?'

The blond one cleared his throat, 'how do _you_ know what we are?'

I turned in one fast circle, looking at each one of the vampires, and realised, they really looked as though they should be the Cullen's from those twilight books. Not that they looked anything like the people in the movie, but they still fit the description really well, better than the actors. I turned back to the blond one and asked, 'are you called Carlisle?' he nodded, with is mouth hanging open in shock.

I turned in a circle again, more slowly, naming each one. 'so that makes you Esme, and you Emmett, and you Edward, and you Jasper, and you Alice and you Rosalie, wow it really does make me feel super ugly being anywhere near you!' I said while still looking at Rosalie. They were all in shock. I was surprised I wasn't.

I looked at the floor, making sure it wasn't too dirty, and then sat down. Carlisle shook his head then said, 'okay how do you know all of our names and that we are vampires, but you're not a vampire?'

'This is going to sound really weird, and I would prefer to do this some other place, it's really cold here' I said while shivering a bit. I could tell it was going to rain soon and I really didn't want my hair being ruined, who knew when I would see my makeup and hair kit again?

'Yes, of course.' Carlisle said while I stood up and so did the Cullen's. Then they all got a puzzled look on their faces.

'What?' I asked.

'We are 10 miles from our house.' Carlisle said. Oh, I thought. 10 mile of walking. Fun.

'You guys can run if you want you don't have to go at my speed.'

'You can't walk all the way; it's not fair on you. Um Emmett, will you give her a lift?' I looked at Emmett. Wow he was fit! He had always been my favourite in the twilight saga, because he was so my type. And he was the fittest, wow.

He smiled at me then picked me up. I was shocked. When Carlisle said lift, I thought he meant in a car, apparently not.

We reached their house in 5 minutes. Their house was amazing. it was just like in the book, so I assumed they had moved to Forks already. I needed to ask how long they had been here, they might already know Bella.

Emmett put me down when we were outside the Cullen house. Then we all walked inside into their sitting room. I looked at Esme and said 'you have a beautiful house!'

She smiled and said 'thank you my dear.'

I turned to Carlisle, and he said 'so please will you explain how you know us?'

So I did. Firstly I started off by saying that I thought maybe this was a parallel universe because in my universe there is a book called twilight. I told them about the book, saying that it was about a girl called Bella and she meets the Cullen's. I didn't say what happens after or that Edward falls in love with her, I didn't think he would believe that. Then I told them what happened before I came here, and finished off by saying 'so that's why I'm wearing this awful school uniform.'

they all were silent for a bit, taking in what I said. Carlisle was the first to speak again, 'well, okay, that seems to explain a bit. So how old are you?' I was betting that they thought I was about 10, since I'm so small.

'I'm 14, though I am like super small for my age,' I said blushing a little. I hated that I was so small. They all nodded, not seeming too surprised; maybe they didn't think I was 10 after all.

'Where do you live?' Edward asked.

'I live in England. That why I have this accent.' Again they nodded.

They asked me many more questions about myself, and I ended up telling them so much. I found out Edward couldn't read my mind, probably something to do with me being from a parallel universe, but Jasper and Alice could use their powers on me. They also had moved to forks about a month ago. That meant it was a month till Bella came. I had a plan, I wanted to help them, so they would avoid all the problems they had in the twilight saga. But I wasn't planning on telling them all about what happened in those books, they might panic or something.

We had been talking all day, so I decided I probably should leave. I didn't know where I was going to go, but I didn't want to ask if I could stay with the Cullen's, it would seem rude.

I stood up from my place on the couch, and said 'I probably should go, I have intruded in your house for too long.'

But before I could turn to the door, Esme had grabbed my arm and said, 'no! You can't leave! You should stay with us, I mean you're in a different universe and it doesn't look like you have any money. I'm not having you living on the streets,' wow she really is motherly, I thought.

I looked at the other Cullen's faces and they all looked as though they didn't want me to leave. I sighed and said, 'if you're sure, I don't want to cause you any trouble.' They all nodded and Esme took me upstairs to a spare room.

It was really late by now, so as soon as Esme had gone, I flopped on my bed, planning to only sit there, but I fell asleep.

_**So what did you think? Please review and tell me. if you have read my other stories you will already know I like happy stories so this will NOT be an unhappy story, though it will have a few twists. **_

_**If you want more chapters then review, review, review!**_

_**loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_

_**xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I just want to say I really do love you all! Such kind reviews and it makes me so happy to read them (btw if anyone is wondering, yes I did base Maggie off myself and yes I am happy all the time, seriously =))**_

_**So because all of you are so nice and amazing I decided to update again tonight! Yes I am that nice: P xxx**_

_**Btw just so you no some of these chapters will be quite small, this is probably the longest, so if I do give you a small one then I will put out another chapter very soon after.**_

_**Oh and pretty please read this author notes cause I always write something that is important or some praise to my amazing reviewers! I love you guys; if I could I would give you all hugs and cookie!**_

_**So I want to say thank you to my first reviewers! Here goes: Jennilonglegs, thanks for being my first reviewer and I love your story!**_

_**Babes93, thanks for reviewing and your story is also amazing! I have already reviewed saying that too! =) **_

_**IsabellaBELLAMarieSwanCullen, thankyoou!!! =)**_

_**Pieqwertyuiop, thankyoou!!! +)**_

_**StrangeMindFiction, thankyou, and I would love to be in Twilight world!! It would be awesome.**_

_**And lastly so far ElissaB, thankyou for reading this story, I know you read my other and you are amazing! I love you so much =) oh and don't worry she will get happiness, you already read my other story so you probably know how I like every character to have happiness! **_

_**Just so you know I won't be doing this every time, probably just on the last chapter as well to thank everyone who read my story! Seriously guy I love you so much =) **_

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I had dreamt of my home, I missed my brothers, not so much my mum; she nagged at me too much. But my two brothers and I were very close. I don't mean like we told each other everything, but we were very close. Always knew when and when not to tease each other and stuff like that. I missed them and I had no idea when I would next see them.

I stood up and stretched, looking in a mirror and trying to smooth my hair down while telling the person outside that they could come in.

Alice bounced in and sat on my bed. 'So, Maggie, I was wondering, since you only have your school uniform with you, maybe we could go shopping?' I turned around slowly.

'Alice!' I smiled, 'that is the best idea I ever heard! Seriously, I love shopping!' then I realized I didn't have any money with me or my personal bank, my dad. I frowned.

'What the matter?' Alice asked, seeing me looking upset.

'I don't have any money. I suppose I need to go get a job. Do they let 14 year olds get jobs?' I said, mostly to myself for the last bit.

'Let me buy you something! Please?' she asked doing her best puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately for her, I was immune as I had perfected that expression a long time ago, so I could get money out of my dad.

'But Alice, your already letting me stay here, I can't accept anything else!'

She frowned, and then said, 'well can I at least do your hair and makeup?' Well I wasn't going to say no to that.

'Yes please! I didn't bring my hair and makeup kit with me.'

She told me to take a shower and then meet her in her room. An hour later and I came out of her room looking the best I ever had, though still in my uniform. We walked downstairs where the other Cullen's were. Esme smiled at me and offered me some food. I accepted and was soon eating a slice of toast.

After that we sat in the living room. We all got to know each other better and then Rosalie and Alice insisted I went shopping with them the next day.

It was a Monday the day after, and the Cullen children were going to go to school. I was talking to Carlisle and Esme when Esme suggested that I could go to their school. I thought it was a good idea. I was in year 9 in England, so Esme was going to enrol me in freshman year at Forks high school.

***

It was my first day of my new school. Alice insisted that she would dress me and do my hair and makeup every day, and I wasn't complaining. She admitted I had an amazing sense of style but she enjoyed dressing me too much to let me do it myself. I didn't mind, I always looked amazing when she dressed me.

I was going to ride with Emmett and Rosalie in Emmett's Jeep, while the other went in Edwards Volvo. Emmett and I had made friends quickly, and he was already acting as my protective big brother. I still missed my brothers, but Emmett was an amazing big brother. Rosalie and I had made friends too; she had liked me ever since I said it hurt to be around her because she was so beautiful. She also liked to mother me a little, since I was only 14. Alice and I were best friends, we had the same interests, and also the Cullen's called me the mini psychic because I already knew most of their future, though I refused to tell them. I wanted to tell them as we went along, so not to scare them, and also so Edward wouldn't try and not meet Bella, I didn't feel like yelling at him yet about how stupid an idea it would be to do that. Anyway so I was like Alice's little mini me. Jasper and I were friends, ever since I had told the Cullen's of my theory that Jasper's apparent lack of self control was because of his power, that if they were thirsty, it would like double or triple his thirst. They had all agreed I was most likely right, and had agreed to hunt alot more often. Also he liked that I was nearly always happy. Only when I thought of my family would I be sad. But I had always been an optimist so I was happy 99% of the time.

We arrived at school and Emmett helped me get out of the jeep (it really was very high off the ground, I couldn't get in by myself) and I went to the reception to get my time table. I was going to be called Maggie Cullen and I had just been adopted. Afterwards I went back out and met up with the Cullen's. I had lunch with all of them so I wouldn't have to sit on my own. I could tell everyone was staring at me, probably wondering how I dared be around them. I could hear one group of people saying that I was Alice and Jaspers, or Rosalie and Emmett's child, wow they were dumb, like they were old enough to have a 14 year old daughter, well old enough in their eyes. I heard another group saying I was dating Edward. I pulled a face at that idea. Yes, he was amazingly hot, but he was a little old for me and anyway he had his Bella.

Jasper walked me to my first class, as he was in the classroom next to me. All the Cullen's had decided to walk me to my classes, so I wouldn't get lost.

The first half of the day was boring, the work was easy, I had already done it all, but I did make some new friends. They asked me to sit with them at lunch but I declined, saying I had already promised to sit with my siblings.

Lunch was more interesting. I had never eaten lunch when I was at home, so I didn't eat now either. I was just never hungry, though my brother had always disapproved of me not eating. Anyway so we sat and talked and never ate. At one point in the conversation, Rosalie said I really did act like a vampire, the only thing different was that I slept. I liked that, because secretly I really wanted to be changed, preferably before I got too old, I didn't want to have to do hard work at school for the rest of eternity. Freshman year was just a year off really, and so was middle school.

I didn't dare tell them this yet though, they might be upset.

***

So my next moth went on just the same, school, shopping, and I made more friends and started hanging out with them a little at the weekends.

At one point I asked Esme if she minded me living with them, I felt guilty just intruding in their house, and I said that I could always go get a proper foster family. But Esme had said she would just adopt me, and that I wasn't getting away that easily. The whole family seemed to agree.

Towards the end of the month, everyone at school was talking about the new student coming, Isabella Swan.

_**Was it okay? Pretty please review, I love getting to read them they make me smile so much!**_

_**loveeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_

_**xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so here is the next chapter for my amazing readers and reviewers. **_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I got to say that I love the end little bit, Alice and Maggie really seem like sisters then =)**_

it was the night before she was coming. After I had had dinner, I asked if I could speak to Edward.

'Yes Maggie?' he asked when we had got out of hearing range of the house.

'I need you to do something for me,' I asked him.

He seemed puzzled then said, 'what do you want?'

'I know this will sound strange, but can you go to Chief Swan's house. His daughter is coming to school tomorrow, and she is your singer. You know her blood 'sings' to you. Anyway this means you need to go get used to her scent before she goes to school, because she has to sit next to you in your biology lesson.'

He looked at me with a 'you're mental' look on his face but he took off running.

I walked back to the house and Alice came up to me and said, 'why do I see Edward going to Chief Swan's house and sitting outside his daughter's window?

I quickly explained it to her and she was impressed. So now I had sorted that out, he wouldn't glare at her tomorrow or run off for a few days! I'm impressed with myself!

***

It was finally the day she was coming I decided that I would let the first day go normally, well apart from the interference I had made with Edward the night before. Edward had come back to the house while Alice was getting me reading and had thanked me for the heads up.

We arrived at school like normal, and then Bella arrived. We went to our separate classes. During 3rd period, I asked to go to the toilet. I was checking my hair in the mirror when Bella entered. I had no idea she was going to come here! That was just luck. She looked at herself in the mirror. Okay, I couldn't let an opportunity like this pass; I needed to at least introduce myself.

'You're Bella, right? The new girl?' I asked quietly.

She looked down at me and smiled. It was probably because I called her Bella. 'Yes, what's your name?

'Maggie,' I replied. She was really nice; I had been worried that she wouldn't talk to me, since I was only a freshman. Plus points!

'Well it's nice to meet you Maggie,' we shook hands, and then I made my way back to class.

Next was lunch. I sat in my usual place, next to Emmett and Alice. When Bella came in, I asked Alice to listen to her convocation and tell me what she said about us. Alice agreed.

'Bella asked who are they?' Alice whispered. 'Then Jess said the Cullen's. The big one is Emmett, and the blond one is Rosalie. They are like a thing. Emmett is like really scary and Rosalie must have had plastic surgery, you just can't look that perfect normally. Then the next one is Edward. He's hot, but don't waste your time, he doesn't date; though most people think he is secretly dating the freshman who is sitting with them, her name is Maggie. She's really sweet, and always happy. You sort of feel like you want to hug her whenever she comes near you. The last two are Jasper and Alice. They are dating too. She is really weird but is always happy and Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Maggie is like a mini Alice.'

Alice paused and I took the time to whisper to Edward, who was looking really frustrated, 'don't worry, you can't hear her thoughts she has a mental shield,' he relaxed a little and nodded to me.

Alice continued, 'Bella then said I met Maggie earlier, in the bathrooms, she does seem really happy all the time. I saw her a few times in the corridors and she was always smiling. Jess then said yer I know, I only ever saw her look upset once and she looked like she was completely lost in thought,' I was probably thinking of my family then, 'Bella then nodded. Then she said what were you saying about Edward and Maggie being together? Jess had replied that it was just they were the only single ones. And Edward had never dated anyone.' The bell went then and I skipped off to my next class. I couldn't wait till the end of the day to see what happened in biology.

I skipped over to the Jeep, and waited for the other to come out. I had had a free period so I got my IPod out of my bag and put in the earphones. The first song to come on was walking on sunshine, my favourite song. It made me feel like smiling and dancing. I sat onto of Edwards Volvo's hood as the car was locked and I couldn't reach high enough to get into the Jeep without climbing, which I definitely wasn't strong enough to do. I really needed to grow taller than my 5 ft. Soon other people started to come out and Edward was one of them. He rushed over to me and picked me up, hugging me.

'You. Are. Amazing!' he said and span me around.

'Put. Me. Down!' I said giggling and imitating his voice. He did, settling me back where I had been sitting. I crossed my legs and said, 'so I'm guessing it went well. You didn't try and kill her?'

He grinned at me and said, 'I was fine, we even talked for a bit. But you know what's weird. When we shook hands, it was like a jolt of electricity went through us, but it was like good electricity.'

He looked puzzled, so I said 'yer, you know I'm not going to tell you what happens in your future,' I grinned at him and he growled softly. He really wanted to know what the big secret was, and I would only ever say 'you will find out soon enough'.

The others were coming now and he looked over at Alice. 'Alice? Why are you blocking your thoughts?' Alice grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me with her out of the car park. I guessed she had seen his future then. We walked for a bit, until we found a place to slip into the wood unnoticed and she picked me up and ran. We were soon out of anyone's ear shot and she sat me down. We were in a small clearing and I sat on a log.

'Maggie, Maggie, Maggie, Maggie, Maggie!!!!' She said my name over and over again.

I stood up and grabbed her hands and pulled her so we could dance in a circle, grinning at each other. After a few minutes we sat down again and I asked Alice what she had seen. I wanted to know how much she knew.

'Edward and Bella are soul mates! They are going to date and love each other and he's going to change her and they will love each other for the rest of time!' she grinned and I grinned back.

'Oh my god, you don't know how glad I am you know that now! All we have to do is avoid a few major problems along the way and then it will all be fine!' she looked puzzled so I decided it was time I told her about Edward and Bella's relationship, leaving out some details.

_**So did you like it? Review and tell me what your thoughts are!**_

_**Also I was wondering if u would mind if I had a little **__**competition**__**. I want to know who you think Maggie will get to date. I will give you one clue he is awesome, almost as good as Emmett (*sigh*) and Jasper (*sign again*) **_

_**So who ever guesses will get cyber cookies (from my profile +) you will know what I mean if you read my profile) and I will give you an extra special mention on the chapter that you find out who she will love (it's very obvious when I get to that chapter: P)**_

_**So review, tell me what you think, and try my competition because everyone loves my cyber cookies, they are made with rainbows, smiles and chocolate chips! =)**_

_**loveeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_

_**xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heyy again =)**_

_**I'm not in a very good mood (*gasp!*) **_

_**Yes, yes I know, it's weird. But unfortunately I had my braces tightened and they hurt! I can't even eat anything without it hurting = (anyone know my pain?**_

_**Well anyway here's your chapter for today. No one has guessed right on who it is yet. But you will know by the end of this chapter. I hope you all like the pairing and tell me what you think in a review! They will brighten my day and cheer me up!**_

_**Thank you to my amazing reviewers, you were all very nice in your reviews.**_

_**Oh and by the way ElissaB (btw you are amazing =)), I know what you mean! Any time I read a chapter and don't know about something it really gets on my nerves! : P anyway this chapter should make you feel better.**_

_**Oh! And one last thing before you read this chapter, pretty please read and review my one shot! It's only got one review and it's my little baby, but feels unloved = ( **_

_**: P xxx**_

When I finished, she looked shocked and happy. We stayed in that tiny clearing till it was dark, making plans on how to make Edwards relationship perfect. We agreed that we had to make sure that she didn't become too good friends with Jacob Black.

I was nervous about asking the next question. Alice would never shout at me but I didn't want to upset her. But I had to ask, it was something I wanted. So I asked, 'Alice?'

'Yes Maggie?'

'Umm, I was wondering, umm, if you would ever consider, umm, making me a vampire?'

I had been looking down, but when I said vampire I looked at her face. She looked shocked. She hadn't seen _that_ coming.

'Maggie, are you sure that is what you want? I mean you would be 14 or 15 forever and you would have to deal with bloodlust and all of that stuff,' she looked at me and smiled.

'I am totally sure this is what I want. I really want to be a vampire and I definitely want to be 14 forever.' I said confidently.

'Are you sure though? I mean 14? Forever?'

'Yes, I like to be young and it's not like I want to buy alcohol. I can sneak into 18's without a problem already, and I like the no responsibility thing with school. I don't have to do much work and it will be easy. Will you at least think about it?' I asked her.

She frowned but nodded. After that she ran us home. The week past quickly, much the same as ever, just with Edward slowly falling in love with Bella. And also Alice was more in her thoughts than usual, probably thinking about my request.

It was the weekend now and I had been planning on going down to La Push. I really wanted to see what it looked like, especially if I turned vamp and couldn't go down any more.

I caught a bus to La Push and went down to first beach. It was really pretty, and I sat down on a rock, just looking out at the sea. My IPod was playing; I had my 'Happy' playlist playing. It had all my favourite happy songs on, starting with walking on sunshine of course.

I didn't hear other people come onto the beach and only noticed them when they started walking towards me. It was some of the La Push guys, about my age. It was obvious only one of them was of Quileute decedent, as the other two were quite pale. I couldn't help but wonder if one of them was Seth, I had always wanted to meet him. I took one of my ear phones out of my ear and smiled at them.

They came right over to me and smiled. One put his hand out, 'my names Harry and you are?'

'Maggie,' I said, shaking his hand. He pointed to the other two. One was called Alex and the other (who was definitely Quileute descendant) Seth. When he pointed to Seth, I couldn't take my eyes off him. He seemed to have the same problem. He stuck his hand out and I shook it, 'Seth? Is your last name Clearwater?' I asked. I noticed his hand was a lot warmer than the others and was shaking. I realised I must smell of vampire really strongly. Maybe he would change sooner if he hung out with me.

'Yes, how did you know?' he asked.

'I have heard alot about you,' I said smiling. Wow, I was actually flirting. I had never done that before.

He grinned at me and we dropped our hands.

'So,' Harry said, 'do you want to hang out with us today? Doesn't seem like you were doing much,' oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, I wanted to hang out with them; well I wanted to hang out with Seth. I felt like I had a connection with him, and he was gorgeous.

We hung out for the rest of the day, just getting to know each other. Seth told me the 'scary stories' about his tribe and the Cullen's when I told them I was living with them. They made me promise to come over the next Saturday at around 7, because they and some others were having a bonfire on the beach. I agreed of course, and then had to leave.

Seth offered to walk me back to the bus stop and I accepted. We were standing at the bus stop waiting for the bus to come when Seth said,' you know Maggie, it's weird. I have only known you for a little bit of time, but I feel like I have always known you.' He looked embarrassed, and probably scared that I would laugh at him.

I grinned at him and said; 'I feel the same.' he looked up at me and grinned back. The bus came then, and just before I got on, I kissed his cheek. I was just about to skip on to the bus, when he grabbed my arm, turned me around and kissed me on the lips. It was only for a few seconds, but it was sweet. I could get used to his kisses.

Then I had to get on the bus. I waved to him as it drove passed, and he smiled at me.

When I got back to the Cullen house, they all looked at me....

_**So? What do you think of the pairing? I mean she is only 14 (or is she 15 now?)and he seemed most appropriate. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**I have another competition. Can you guess what Maggie's power would be if she was a vampire? You probably won't get it but if anyone comes up with an amazing idea or comes close, then cyber cookies and mentions will be given out =)**_

_**Please review, my braces are still hurting and I really need cheering up!**_

_**loveeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_

_**xxx**_


	5. my mini moment xxx

_**Okay, yes you guys I know you want the next chapter, but I wanted to make a mini moment. I didn't feel I had made Maggie feel as though she was a proper member of the family so I decided to do this. **_

_**Also one of my reviewers, pieqwertyuiop asked for a little more Emmett, but the story I have written doesn't really have much more Emmett.**_

_**I will probably write some more mini moments, so if anyone you have suggestions for them; they tell me I would love to hear them! =)**_

_**I promise you can have the next real chapter tomorrow when I get home from school! =)**_

_**This is set in the month before Bella arrived, and it is just Maggie getting to know Emmett a little better =) xxxx**_

My mini moment =)

Emmett and I were sitting on the couch in the living room. Everyone was out apart from us. I had never been left alone with him and to be truthful I was rather scared. Especially since when he had heard we would be left together, he produced a scary and evil smile. So I was guessing we wouldn't have a quiet night in.

'So...' I began.

He looked up at me and got the same smile he had earlier. I wished I hadn't said anything. 'I was wondering if you would like to play a game?' he asked casually, well as casually as you can when you have that type of smile covering your lips.

'Which one?' I asked. I had always wanted to play truth or dare with him, but wasn't sure if he would actually play games like that.

'Truth or dare?'

Yes! I thought. 'Sure,' I said casually.

He grinned wider, and then said 'so truth or dare?'

I rolled my eyes; of course I would have to go first. Still that set the level of dares we could give each other. 'Dare,' I said simply.

'hmmm,' he thought for a moment, and then something flashed through his eyes. I could just imagine him as a cartoon, and a light bulb lighting up above his head.

'Wow!' I said overly dramatic, 'Emmett's had an idea!'

He rolled his eyes and grinned, 'yes, Emmett has. Now for your dare... I dare you to eat human food!' he looked pleased with his dare.

'Emmett, you do remember I am human.'

He looked confused for a second, and then all out stared at me. 'You mean, all this time you have been living with us, you have been human? But you act so much like a vampire!'

I rolled my eyes, and then reached into my pocket. In there was a lollypop, I unwrapped it and put it into my mouth. 'There, done my dare, now time for yours!'

'Wait! That's not fair! It's not my fault you look like a vampire!'

I stuck my tongue out at him and said, 'well you won't be forgetting again then!' he signed in defeat and I smiled. Okay, his dare would have been awful if I had been a vampire, so I could do something awful to him. 'Okay, I got one. This dare will not start until the others get back. You have to act like me for a whole week. All the happiness, all the flirting and the high squeal of excitement whenever you greet someone you like! You even have to skip to some of your classes. Don't worry, you don't have to eat or sleep or anything like that. Oh but you can't tell anyone and I will make sure Edward doesn't tell anyone either.'

He looked pissed. 'Fine.' He said simply.

'Next!' I sang.

'Okay!' he sang back, rolling his eyes. 'Your next dare is to...'

We continued to dare each other for another hour. I ended up doing a lode of ridiculous things, while Emmett got easy things, because I felt bad about making his first dare so evil.

'Alright, stop!' Emmett said to me. I sat back down.

'What?' I asked.

'It's time for truth round!' Emmett smiled wickedly.

I smiled back. 'Okay, I'm going first since you went first last time.' He agreed. 'Okay, what was the first thing you said to Rosalie, I mean apart from 'are you an angel?'' I rolled my eyes at that, I had laughed so much when I first read about that in the books.

He grinned, 'well it was boring, I said hi. But the first thing she heard me say behind her back, to Edward actually, was 'have you seen her butt?? And you _haven't_ jumped her?' she slapped me.' he hung his head for a moment then started laughing with me. 'Apparently I'm not allowed to say things like that about women who have super hearing.' I started laughing harder at that.

'Anyway, your turn. I want to know about the first person you dated,' he grinned at me again. He really did feel like my big brother.

I knew the others would be back shortly, so I would have to keep this extra short. 'Well, he was called Johnny, and he was in my class at primary. My group of friends at primary was two other girls and three boys, including Johnny. We would all pass notes during class. He asked me out by writing it on a note. The most we did was smile at each other. Sad, I know.'

Emmett was laughing so hard he was rolling around on the floor. When he finally stopped, he looked up at me and grinned. 'Sorry, it's just, wow, you _smiled_ at each other! But what if you got _pregnant_?' He asked sarcastically, still grinning ad started laughing again.

'Ha, ha, very funny, you won't be laughing when I get a proper boyfriend.'

He immediately stopped laughing and sat up. he looked me in the eye and said, 'listen to me; you are never to get a boyfriend. You hear me? Never!'

'What's the big problem Emmett?' I asked.

'Your only 14, you are way too young to have a boyfriend. And I don't want my little sis getting hurt or anything, do I?' he grinned, but he still looked weary.

'What about a compromise?' I asked. when he nodded I continued, 'I won't date, unless I think he is the one, alright?' He nodded again.

We carried on talking for a little while after that, not really about anything important, but it was still fin. When the family came back, Emmett got into happy mode.

'Esme! Carlisle! Alice! Rosalie! Jasper! Edward!!!' he shrieked. I giggled quietly.

'Hello son, are you feeling alright?' Carlisle asked gently, guiding Emmett to the couch to sit down. He looked quite worried. Emmett continued to grin like I usually did when I was around my friends and family.

'He's fine, Carlisle, don't worry, 'I assured him.

Alice winked at me, and I knew she had warned Edward not to say anything either, because they were both trying to hold in their laughter, while the others looked confused.

The day wore on. Any time someone said something, Emmett would comment on it much the same way I would.

Like one time, Rosalie said, 'it's raining again!' she looked upset as she had wanted to hunt, but didn't want to ruin her clothes.

Emmett smiled at her and said, 'well at least the rain is pretty! Look at it rose! So pretty...' he trailed off while staring out of the window, smiling absentmindedly to himself.

Rose looked at me, 'Maggie? Are you sure you haven't body swapped with Emmett and you are actually Emmett?' he really looked panicked.

'I'm sure Rosalie!' and to demonstrate, I stood up and skipped off into the kitchen to get myself something to eat.

The rest of the week was hilarious. He really was very good at acting like me, and never came out of character.

At the end of the week, we gathered the family in the sitting room.

'We have something to tell you all,' we both said at the exact same time, smiling and with the exact same pitch in our words.

'Yes?' Carlisle asked for all of them.

'I gave Emmett a dare,' I said happily.

'and I accepted,' Emmett said glumly, he was obviously back to his normal self. I looked around everyone and they all relaxed, seeing Emmett back to himself, and not the overly happy and enthusiastic Emmett.

I quickly explained the rules of my dare, and everyone started laughing.

It was from then on I really did become part of the family.

_**I hope you enjoyed the little mini moment, and give me any suggestions for others.**_

_**Review and tell me what you thought =)**_

_**Thanks to all who have reviewed telling me not to worry about my braces, it really made my day.**_

_**I have changed my mind, if I get 5 reviews by 10 tonight, I will put up the next chapter up at 10. So it's up to you to review, though don't feel you have to review, I don't want anyone to review if they don't want to! **_

_**Anyway you will have another chapter by this time tonight, even if I don't get another review =)**_

_**loveeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_

_**xxx**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Heyy, so here is your next chapter! =)**_

_**Sorry it isn't very long, so I might put chapter 6 up later tonight, if I get a few reviews.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and stuff =)**_

_**It was nice loads of people liked my mini moment, and if anyone has a suggestion for another mini moment pretty please tell me, because this story is only 15 chapters long (not including my mini moment) so I want to write maybe a few more mini moments so it doesn't have to end so soon =)**_

_**Oh and it seems loads of you don't want her to change at 14, well she isn't going to, don't worry. I don't want her changed just yet, though I want you to understand that Maggie is one of those girls who really suits being quite young, definitely the youngest in the family. But she isn't going to be changed just yet, so don't worry if you really don't want her to be changed at 14.**_

I looked straight back, then giggled like a school girl in love. Wait I _was_ a school girl in love.

'Umm, Maggie, who were you with today?' Rosalie asked.

'Some of the La Push guys don't worry only one of them is going to turn wolf, and he hasn't yet so it's perfectly safe!' I grinned at their shocked faces, then went and sat of the couch. They followed me.

'What was his name, the one that's going to turn wolf?' Emmett asked.

'Right, because I'm going to tell you that, you will just go scare him so he won't come near me!' he looked annoyed, me having figured out his plan. He didn't like the idea of me dating, and so far had scared away every guy who went near me. 'Look guys, I promise it's safe!' They looked like they believed me. 'Anyway how did you know I had been with someone?'

'The smell of clean dog is all over you,' Jasper said, his nose wrinkling slightly. Oh, so that's what they smell like before going wolf, cool.

'Okay fine.' I said. They now all looked worried, and I was guessing it was about a different subject.

'Well anyway Maggie, we wanted to talk to you about something else,' Carlisle said. I'm guessing it's the vamp thing. 'We wanted to discuss the subject of you become, well, like us,' and I was right!

'Are you going to change me?' I asked hopefully.

'Under a few conditions, yes,' Carlisle said.

'What conditions,' I asked warily.

'First you need to understand completely what turning into a vampire means. Secondly we need to discuss what age it would happen at. And thirdly we want you to give us consent after these discussions, and you have to remember you can change your mind any time before it happens.'

Perfect! This would be easy. 'Okay, shoot with all the vamp traits,' I said.

We spent the next 2 hours discussing what would happen to me, like bloodlust and all that jazz. The main thing was about children. I insisted I really never wanted children, and I never would. Rosalie was upset with this but finally agreed. Then we moved on to age.

'I want to be 15 or 16 when I get changed,' I stated. They all looked shocked, apart from Alice.

'Why?' Carlisle asked.

'It means we are not all the same age, and I like to be younger. I don't have serious work at school and at my age you make friends easily and I like being 14.' I didn't add that it was the age Seth would be when he changed. I was really starting to like him alot. I needed to hang out with him more though to get to know him better. Maybe I would be his imprint. That thought made me giddy.

Unfortunately for me, Seth sent me a text at that moment, and I couldn't help but smile at it. It said_ I had a really good time today; meet me at First beach tomorrow? _The vampires were behind me and reading it over my shoulder before I could shut my phone.

'Is it that Seth guy? Wait a second, is he the one turning wolf?' Emmett asked.

I nodded and they all sat down.

Emmett growled. 'This Seth guy better not be your boyfriend, or at least he better be the one!' He looked angry. He was probably remembering our convocation from that day we were left on our own and played truth or dare.

I looked him in the eye, not saying anything. I liked Seth, but I wasn't sure if I was his _one_ yet. He seemed to understand and calmed down.

'So you actually want to be changed at 15 because Seth will change at 15?' Esme asked.

'It's part of the reason, but the other reasons I said are true too!' I insisted. It was true.

They all nodded. 'You do realise that you will smell really awful to each other when you both change?' Edward asked.

'But in the book, it said you get used to it. You became friends with the wolves and it was fine!' They all looked deep in thought then nodded.

'So are you agreeing? Will you change me whenever I'm ready?' I asked eagerly. They nodded. 'Yay!' I hugged them all and grinned. So my birthday is in April. That's only a few months! Though I would have to wait for Seth to change, which would probably be nearer my 16th birthday.

I went to bed with my grin still plastered on my face.

_**I hope you liked this chapter, and pretty please review and tell me what you think! =)**_

_**loveeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_

_**xxx**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Heyy sorry I didn't update earlier today, I got caught up watching Thumbelina... it is one of the cutest films ever! I 3 Disney movies =)**_

_**And can you believe it? There is a third Cinderella film! I was like what???**_

_**Anyway here is the chapter pretty please review and tell me what you think! =)**_

The next day I met up with Seth again. I was scared it would be awkward at first, since we had kissed last time, but as soon as we saw each other, we couldn't help but grin.

He was sitting on the rock I had the day before, and when he saw me walking toward him, he stood and walked over to meet me half way. He pulled me into a hug, and then we kissed for probably 5 minutes. His kisses were so sweet and I couldn't help but kiss him back eagerly. When we eventually stopped kissing, we walked hand in hand down the beach.

We stopped when we got to a secluded part and just sat there, holding hands and talking the whole day, occasionally kissing. He was the perfect guy for me.

I noticed his hands getting hotter and hotter throughout the day. Near the end of the day, I noticed some older La Push boys; they seemed to be looking for Seth. Sam and Paul, I couldn't help but wonder if it was them. They must realise he will be changing alot sooner than he should. It was nice they were worried about him.

We walked back to the bus stop and kissed goodbye.

I got home and went to sleep.

The next day it would be school and it was also the day Tyler's van was going to crash into Bella.

We got to school and I quickly ran over to Bella. I really didn't think this through, what was I supposed to say to her?

'Bella!' I said happily.

She looked up at me and said, 'Maggie, right?' wow she remembered me. I turned around; we still had a little time.

'Come with me!' I grabbed her hand and quickly toed her out of the way of Tyler's van. She starting asking me what I wanted but I just kept on staring at her truck. A few seconds later he came into the parking lot, swerving out of control and crashed into Bella's truck. I let go of Bella's hand and skipped over to Jasper, pulling him with me into school. His eyes were pitch black but he was in control. The others came with me. Then they all stared at me. I hadn't told Alice about this incident, because she wouldn't approve of my plan, you know, going over to where it was going to happen and trying to get Bella to follow me. It worked though, which I was proud of. And Edward hadn't had to reveal himself, which meant he could tell her when he was ready too.

'Okay, that was in the book. But instead of me making her move, you,' I said pointing at Edward, 'ran over and pushed the van away. So now instead of her seeing that, you get to tell her what you are in your own time.' He looked relieved and we said goodbye, leaving for our separate classes.

During 2nd period, I felt sick so I ran off to the bathroom. It was all the stress of what was happening. I was sick and by the time I came out of the toilet, 3rd period had started. I looked at myself in the mirror to check I looked alright and was about to go to my 3rd class, when Bella came into the bathroom. She looked at me then grabbed my arm, pulling me back into the bathroom.

'Maggie! How did you know that that thing with Tyler's van was going to happen?' she asked. She looked freaked out.

I thought quickly then said, 'didn't you hear his van coming? And come on, you must have noticed his breaks were ruined.' She looked puzzled so I said 'sorry, I'm obsessed by cars, I like to keep an eye on everyone's cars, and it's sort of a hobby. I noticed a few days ago the breaks were bad and since I heard his car coming, well I guess I just thought maybe it would be dangerous,' I finished. It was a complete lie. I like cars but I didn't know much about them, only what I had learnt from top gear. But I had to have an excuse.

She smiled in relief and let go of my arm, 'sorry, it just really freaked me out, I mean I could have died if you didn't come and make me move,' I smiled back.

Then I ran into the toilet and was sick again. Too much stress, I kept on telling myself. Bella was really sweet and held my hair out of the way, then made me go to the school nurse.

I was told to go home, but I didn't have a lift and I didn't want the others to find out that I was sick so I just said I would be fine for the rest of the day.

By that time it was time for lunch. I sat in my usual place, but Edward wasn't sitting with us today. He was sitting with Bella. She smiled at me when she caught my eye, and then went back to talking to Edward.

I hadn't asked him what so far had happened between them, but I was guessing it was going well. He would probably tell her soon and then I can tell her about the books. It will be easier to save her life if she understood.

I had a free period again at the end of school, so I sat in my usual place on Edwards Volvo, listening to my IPod.

I needed to ask Alice when they would next be playing baseball, because that would give me the date the nomad would be coming. Then I got the other dates ready. Wait a second; I wasn't sure about Port Angeles though. I can just make sure Edward follows her though.

The others were soon coming over to the car.

'It's in one week and 6 days' Alice said. She must have seen me asking her.

'And Port Angeles?' I asked

'1 week and 4 days,' good. That gave me plenty of time to rest.

The rest of the week was same as ever, I wasn't sick again since I wasn't as stressed. Edward sat with Bella everyday but he wasn't planning on telling her any time soon. I would have to persuade him to do it at Port Angeles.

It was Saturday night and I was on my way to La Push. I had missed Seth and was hoping he would ask me to be his proper girlfriend soon.

I got to First beach and said hello to everyone there. it was all the teenaged Quileute tribe people and I was glad to be able to make friends with Jacob, Quil and Embry. Jared had already changed so he wasn't here. It was fun. We talked and joked and laughed and ate roasted marshmallows. They made fun of the stories that they were supposed to believe. They asked me what it was like living with the Cullen's and I told them that it was great. Of course I didn't tell them that the Cullen's really were vampires and they would be werewolves. That might ruin the mood.

When Seth walked me to the bus stop, he asked me to be his girlfriend. Of course I said yes, and we kissed until to bus arrived.

_**So? Did you like it? **_

_**Oh and don't forget to continue with your idea for Maggie's power, no one has guessed yet though I have had some really good guesses! =)**_

_**loveeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_

_**xxx**_


	8. my mini moment two xxx

_**Okay, so yes I wrote another mini moment. **_

_**No, I'm not trying to be annoying by not giving you real chapters, it's just I enjoy writing these mini moments. Pretty pleased review with suggestions for other mini moments so I can write them!**_

_**So if I get enough reviews then I will give you another chapter tonight! A real, proper chapter! Wow, yes I know! And this is a pretty long mini moment! I am spoiling you =)**_

_**Anyway this is dedicated to OMGGIRL (oh and don't worry I will still mention you on the 17**__**th**__**) for her idea of the paint fight! =)**_

_My mini moment two_

'Just choose!' Edward looked annoyed. I had been in the store for 3 hours, and I still hadn't chosen my paint for my new room. It wasn't my fault the store didn't have the exact shade of paint I wanted, and I wasn't about to settle for anything less.

'No! You agreed to come with me, so you are going to have to stick it out! Hmm... Maybe this one?' I asked him, holding up another pot of paint. I had done that for nearly every single shade of red/ pink. I was planning on having my room a cream colour (which I had already chosen, and it was perfect) and then have one wall a red/ pink colour. But I just couldn't find _the_ one.

'Yes! Yes, please!' Edward had not been enjoying this trip. It was entirely his fault though. He should have listened to Alice who had warned him it would be a long trip. He had just shrugged it off, confident it wouldn't really take me that long and anyway I would need his help carrying the paint, I could barely lift one, never mind two or three pots.

'But, I don't know, it's just not _the _one, I want my room to be perfect.' He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I could tell I had pushed him enough today. I would have to go to a different store another day to get the other shade of paint I needed. 'Okay, fine, we can go, I can have a look in another shop another day.' I had had a really good feeling about this shop too.

'Sorry, Maggie, I guess it's just not your lucky day today,' Edward said, trying to comfort me.

I sighed; I would do anything to get that paint, because without it my room wouldn't turn out how I had pictured it. I had all the furniture and everything, all I needed now was _that_ shade of paint.

We started walking out of the shop, when I tripped over a stack of paintbrushes. Edward couldn't use his vampire speed to help me, since the owner of the shop was looking our way, so I did the best I could to move to reduce damage to a minimum.

I landed on my knees and hands. I sat back on my heels and looked at my hands. No blood, good. I looked around myself, before standing up. But something I saw stopped me. To my right was a paint pot. I grasped onto it, and pulled it to me. I opened the top, and found the most perfect colour ever!

Edward was on his knees next to me, asking if I was alright, but I was too mesmerized by the colour of the paint. It was _the_ one! I couldn't believe I had found it. Falling over had totally been worth it.

Edward soon stopped with his fussing when he noticed the look on my face. I was in love. It was like when I got my first phone. I had cradled it for one hour straight and even given it a name. I missed my baby, my phone. It was probably missing me too! Oh, I hadn't even thought about my phone since I had arrived in Twilight world. I couldn't think about it anymore, I would start crying for the loss of my little baby. It had broken a few years ago, but it lived on, in my heart. And I knew it still loved me. So I concentrated back on my paint.

I put the lid on again and picked it up. It was extremely heavy, but when Edward offered to carry it for me, I shook my head. I wasn't trusting anyone with my paint.

I carried it back to the cash register and paid. We were soon in Edward Volvo, going back to the house. I was still clutching to the paint.

Edward chuckled. I glared up at him, 'what?' I asked.

'Are you seriously going to hug that jar of paint the whole way back to the house?' I nodded and he smirked.

We reached home and we both exited the car. We walked inside the house. Alice was instantly in front of me.

'What did you do to your clothes?' she screeched. I looked down at myself, then noticed my jeans were covered in dust. I let go of the paint, luckily Edward caught it, and screamed.

Everyone was in front of me instantly, asking what was wrong. I took an unsteady breath in. 'those where my favourite jeans!' everyone started to laughed, Rosalie only sniggering (she knew what I meant but couldn't help herself) apart from Alice and I. We were glaring at them. Eventually they calmed down.

'You think this is funny? Well let's just see what you think is funny, when something you love is destroyed.' Alice was standing beside me, hands on her hips, glaring at them while I spoke.

Emmett gulped, then hid behind Rosalie. She looked scared too, in fact, all of them looked scared even Esme.

I linked my arm through Alice's and we walked upstairs to my bedroom, so I could changed my jeans. When I had finished, we both burst out laughing. Their faces had been priceless.

We calmed down, then I started to explain what had happened at the store. She was shocked, she hadn't seen me finding the paint I wanted when she had first checked the future. She had as soon I found it, but not straight away. At first she had seen me coming home looking glum. We reasoned it was just a split second decision to walk the way I walked when I had fallen.

We decided not to play any pranks on the family, just let them live in fear for a few years. We got my laptop out, and added them laughing at my scream about jeans being dirty to their lists. Their lists were lists we had decided to make, which had everything they had done that we didn't like so far. We rated each offence out of ten. When someone reached 100, then we would punish them. Emmett was at 53 1/2 and Rosalie at 3. We gave Esme and Carlisle and the others 7 for their offence, but only three to rose as she had only laughed a tiny bit. Anyway that had been Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle's first offence. We weren't expecting them to get much higher, as they were way too nice, but if they continued to laugh at things like that, maybe they would reach 100 before Emmett. Edward was at 12 and Jasper was at 17. Edward had just generally annoyed us a few times, so we added one point to his every so often. Jasper on the other hand had extremely annoyed me one time.

Okay, so yes he had to do it as it was a dare from Emmett, but it still wasn't acceptable. He had hidden my straighteners and favourite pair of shoes. And I couldn't find them for a day! Alice didn't like adding points to her mates list, but she said that his behaviour had been unacceptable. It was lucky I had Alice to make my hair look good, otherwise I would have gone crazy. But my shoes, they had been a perfect match to my outfit that day. I had to change completely and that annoyed me as I had really wanted to wear that top that day. So he had got 10 for that offence.

Anyway, by the time we finished, Edward had come up to my room, and pocked his head around the door. 'So, you up to painting? Or don't you care anymore about you _baby_?' He rolled his eyes. Boys! They just didn't understand how important the perfect bedroom was to me.

Edward and I soon started painting, after he cleared my room and I had changed into disposable clothing.

I was doing the pink wall, and he was doing the others and the ceiling. Then he would help finish my wall.

He was soon finished with the now cream walls, and started on the last wall with me, but at a human pace. We were just talking and joking when it happened. Edward had been reaching above me, getting to the part of the wall I couldn't reach, and I felt some paint land in my hair. I screamed and ran to the bathroom to see how bad it looked. It was a tiny speck and would come out easily. I had had way worse when I had redecorated with my mum. But I decided to pretend that I was annoyed.

I stopped back into my room, to find a sorry and scared Edward.

'Edward! You got paint in my hair!' Edward looked even more scared and started to apologise. I turned my back on him, grabbing my paint brush. We had finished the wall by now, so I grabbed the paint pot too. I turned back around, and saw Edward looking worried.

'You know what, it doesn't matter,' I said, my eyes looking at the floor. He would think I was lying, he wasn't dumb enough to believe that I would simply let it go if I was upset.

He came closer to me, so he could pull my face up so he could apologise again, but before he even had time to react, I poured the paint on his head. If he had been expecting it, he would have avoided it, but he really had no idea that I was going to do that.

I grinned at him, 'Oops!' I said. He grinned at me, knowing I had tricked him. He turned around and then I felt paint hit my top. I looked up and saw that Edward had flicked some paint at me.

***

An hour later, we walked downstairs. We were covered head to toe in pink and white paint. And we were trying to hold in our laughs. It had been hilarious. He hadn't been able to dodge the paint I threw at him, because I stood to near to him, usually just painting him with my paint brush when I could. I always managed to get him, I guess I was just lucky.

The Cullen's gasped when they saw our appearance, they must have heard us running around, but no one had ventured upstairs. We had had a mud fight at the beginning of the week, I don't know, we just seemed to like having fights, in which I wouldn't get hurt. Anyway, everyone had ran away when we had started that, too scared to get involved. We had looked nowhere near as bad after that as we did now.

'What happened?!' Esme asked.

'Paint war,' we said at the same time, then I added, 'I won,'

'No! I won.'

'No! _I _won.'

'No! _I_ . Won.'

'No! I won,' I said and before he could respond, I stuck my fingers in my ears and started singing loudly 'la, lala, la, la' he rolled his eyes then we both burst out laughing.

Alice rolled her eyes, and dragged me upstairs to help me clean my hair before all the paint dried and was harder to get out.

'I won,' Edward said quietly when I reached the stairs, only loud enough for me to hear, but not be completely sure I had heard it. But now I had lived with them for a few weeks, I knew I had in fact heard correct.

'I won!' I yelled when I got to the top of the stairs, then Alice and I ran into the bathroom before he could respond.

_**So did you enjoy it? I was thinking about doing the next mini moment on Jasper, since I haven't mentioned him much, and the other two guys have had a mini moment. So please give me an idea. **_

_**I was actually thinking about doing a mini moment for each family member, just to show how close she is with them, so please review with ideas! =)**_

_**Oh and maybe her power was a little more obvious in this chapter, so think about it and try and guess, no one has guessed right just yet! Keep trying =)**_

_**Anyway review, review, review! As the summary of my story says, reviews are like hugs and stardust! **_

_**loveeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_

_**xxx**_


	9. seth xxx

_**Okay, so this chapter was going to be a mini moment, but I decided I was going to do real chapters (Maggie's point of view), mini moments (Maggie's point of view again) and then little chapters every so often in Seth's point of view. **_

_**This back tracks a little, to just before he goes with her to the bonfire. I thought this time would be best. **_

_**This is dedicated to x **__**TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x, since she suggested I did a mini moment for Seth. =)**_

_**So anyway review and tell me what you think =)**_

_Seth_

She was... wonderful. That was the only word I could use to describe her, without repeating the words I had been saying in my mind over the last few hours.

I couldn't believe my luck when all she could do when we first saw each other was stare back, like myself. And then we kissed! And she didn't push me away! And the next day... Oh, the next day. I learnt so much about her, and her kisses where so sweet. I could have kidnapped her, and forced her to stay with me forever. I had a feeling we would both like that and I wouldn't be doing too much forcing.

She made me feel almost perfect, but I couldn't help but feel it wasn't right just yet, as if my body wanted to wait for something important to happen. I had no idea what it was, but I wasn't about to start worrying now. I had more important things to think about, like how wonderful, amazing and beautiful the girl who I liked was. She was perfect.

I thought back to when I first saw her, apart from the slight shaking and the rise in temperature I experienced, which was probably due to nerves I mean, she _is_ perfect, the moment was unbelievably perfect.

I was looking forward to seeing her again soon, the bonfire would be fun. Jacob and his friends were coming, which would be great, as long as they didn't make a pass at her. I was planning on asking her to be my girlfriend, and then she would _belong _to me.

I really couldn't wait till then, I would get to hear her voice again! Oh my god! I am so smitten, I'm like a kitten!

'Seth! Get down here now!' Leah called. Damn, she sounded angry.

I ran down the stairs, only to come face to face with Paul. Paul was Sam's friend, Leah's ex, and he always seemed to look down at me.

Now, he stared at me for a second, before turning and walking back out of my house, looking extremely angry. I wonder what annoyed him so much. Maybe it was because _he_ didn't have someone as _perfect_ as Maggie... Ah, Maggie... _Seth! Stop it, you sound really sad!_ I had to pull myself out of my thoughts before I got completely off the subject.

I looked over at Leah, wearing a puzzled expression. 'What's up with him?' I asked.

She shrugged. 'He said he wanted to check something.' Weird.

I followed Leah into the kitchen, since dinner was ready. We talked while we ate. Leah and I were friends, well as much as you can be a friend with your sister. She was a good sister, always looking out for me. She already knew about Maggie, she had guessed as soon as she saw me after I had first kissed Maggie. She had said I looked as smitten as a kitten too!

Well, I couldn't help it; she's the one who is perfect... No! Seth! Bad boy... and now I'm talking to myself like I'm a dog... it would be cool to be a dog... _Seth! Pay attention! Your amazing sister is talking to you and you are just sitting there looking like a smitten kitten again!_

I looked up at my sister, apparently my brain was right, she had been talking.

'What?' I asked.

She sighed, 'I _said_, Seth! Why do you look like a gormless, smitten kitten again?'

I grinned and then blushed. That phrase 'smitten kitten' was starting to annoy me. I'm no cat! I am... manly! _Yeah right_, my brain said to me. Damn, even my own brain is against me now. Well, it's not my fault Maggie is so wonderful... Seth! Seriously! What is your problem?

_**So, what did you think? **_

_**I wanted Seth to be completely smitten... like a kitten! And also, I always imagined him as a little bit of a daydreamer, you know, his thoughts just got away from him sometimes. It just makes him that little bit more cute! =)**_

_**So I might update with a proper chapter again tonight, if I get a few reviews, maybe 4 or 5? Or is that too much? **_

_**Anyway, review and tell me what you think! =)**_

_**loveeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_

_**xxx**_


	10. Chapter 7

_**Heyy so here is your next chapter! **_

_**I hope you like the min moments and Seth's point of view bits, please tell me what you think! =)**_

_**Oh and give me any suggestions, because I don't know what to do for the rest of the family's mini moments, well apart from Alice's... that one was easy! :P**_

_**Anyway hope you like this chapter and please review =)**_

_**Oh and a big shout out to OMGGIRL, since it's her birthday today! *imagine me singing happy birthday... actually scrap that, I can't sing so instead imagine me saying happy birthday and giving you a hug!***_

It was really easy living with the Cullen's. And it was really nice having a stress free life at the moment.

It was finally the day Bella was going to Port Angeles. I had warned Edward what happened and he promised to not let her out of his sight.

All I had now to do was wait. Alice and Rose were busy and Emmett was playing video games, so I went to do a little family bonding with Jasper. I found him in his room, reading. He put his book down when he saw it was me. We were working on making a book together. I had always loved history, so I had read up on the civil war. It was nice to have something to bond over with, and I also loved to hear about his time as a soldier. Our book was about the civil war and was told from a soldier's perspective, called Major Jasper Whitlock. We were pretending Jasper had been named that after his great grandfather or something and that he had found Jasper's old diary. I helped because I was good at making sure everything he described was easy to understand, and also so it would stray too far from other histories; otherwise no one would believe it. Wikipedia had no idea what it was talking about, but we realised we couldn't change the whole worlds idea of what happened in that war, it would confuse there little minds too much. Anyway Jasper enjoyed having someone to work with who cared about this sort of thing.

We worked on the book for a few hours then I had to go catch up on my homework. I didn't see the point, I was going to be doing the same work for a long time, but Esme insisted I did my homework. By the time I was finished, it was time for me to go to bed.

I decided to ask Edward about Port Angeles in the morning, though I really wanted to know if she knew yet.

***

I woke up and went to find Edward. He was sitting in his room, listening to calming music.

'Edward?' I asked hesitantly.

He looked up and smiled at me, 'yes Maggie?'

'So? How did it go?' I asked.

A huge smile broke across his face, 'I got to her before those _things_ did and took her for dinner. She had figured out we were vampires, and she was fine about it!'

I was confused. How did she figure it out without the van thing? 'How did she figure it out?' I asked.

'A friend of hers had told her some stories about us, Jacob I think, and also since I never ate with her, she sort of started to think something was up.'

Oh, Jacob. I forgot about the first beach thing. Oh well at least she knows. 'Does she know I'm not a vampire?'

His eyes widened then he said, 'Woops. I keep on forgetting your human. You know you really don't act like your human!' He grinned at me.

'Well I'm not exactly normal, since I come from a parallel universe.'

'True,' he said, 'should I tell her about that?'

'Yes please, I don't want to tell her, she might freak out. Vampires are one thing, but alternative universes are a completely different matter.'

We said good bye as he was going to go get Bella. She was going to see the meadow today, and then the next day would be meeting the family. That would be fun, as long as we didn't play ball.

I went to Alice's room and she did my hair and makeup. Then I got dressed. I wasn't doing much today, probably watching Emmett and Jasper wrestle. It was fun watching them do this; it would help for when I changed. I wanted to be a good fighter, so watching them fight would help me pick up some skills.

I started to think about Seth later that day. Every time I saw him he was taller, older looking and hotter. His arms now would shake alot when I first came into smelling distance. He would probably change around the time Jacob changed. I had about a year.

It was soon the next day, the day Bella came to meet the family. He introduced her to them and the day went just like it had in the book, except with me added in.

Alice saw it would be good to play ball that day, but before she could say anything, I had my hands over her mouth. Everyone looked at me weirdly, so I just shrugged.

'Alice!' I hissed, 'don't you remember what I told you about playing ball today?'

I could see in her eyes recognition when I said those words, 'oh Maggie! I'm sorry! I completely forgot!' I rolled my eyes and the day continued. I realised that it would soon be the time they were going to play baseball. I couldn't help but think about how Laurent and Irina would never meet. I went to Alice and told her about this.

She grinned and made Jasper and Emmett come with her somewhere. A few hours later they came back. She came over to me and said they had caught up with the nomads and told them of Denali. Laurent was going to go see them, as he was interested in their life style. Victoria and James had just ran off, saying that they were no way changing their diet.

I asked Alice to keep an eye on Victoria and James, and make sure they didn't decide to come back. She agreed.

_**So? Was it alright? Please review and tell me, especially ideas for mini moments! =)**_

_**This story will start to get more interesting soon so don't worry! +)**_

_**loveeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_

_**xx**_


	11. Chapter 8

_**Okay, so now there is a time jump since not much will happen in between Bella's birthday and what last happened. Maggie is now 15 and Seth hasn't changed. **_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Time jump!!!

It was 13th September now, Bella's birthday.

It had been an interesting few months, I had had a great time being part of the Cullen household, and Edward and Bella's relationship had been going great. Anyone who saw them knew they were in love. It was really sweet.

Seth and I were still dating, but our relationship hadn't really progressed. I was scared about what his reaction would be to me when he turned wolf. I was planning on getting changed when Seth turned. I would be able to tell because he would stop hanging out with me, like Jacob did with Bella in New Moon. He didn't push me into anything; he seemed content with just making out and going on dates. He really was like no other guy. he was perfect for me, but that would probably change when we both did.

For Bella's birthday, I had made everyone put the presents in gift bags, instead of wrapping them, so there was no way she could get a paper cut. I also had forced Alice to take Jasper hunting this morning so there was no way he could still be thirsty. His control had gotten alot better from living with me. I had cut myself a few times and though his eyes had darkened, he hadn't attacked.

I would have to keep an eye on Edward for a few weeks, to make sure he wasn't planning on leaving. If he even mentioned it, I would give him an earful.

So now we were waiting for Bella to come downstairs so we could start the celebration. She was acting the same as she had in the book, hating presents. But I knew she would love the presents she got. I had gotten her a bracelet and Alice had reassured me she would love it.

She was coming down the stairs now, in the beautiful dress Alice had picked out for her. She smiled when she saw us waiting, and continued her decent.

It was a good party. Nothing went wrong and Bella seemed to have a good time. Edward took her home a little later and I went off to bed.

I couldn't help but think to myself how well everything was going. But I couldn't get ahead of myself, soon enough something would happen and I knew it.

_**Yes, I know, it was a short chapter. **_

_**Anyway review, give me mini moment ideas (because I have none) and stuff =)**_

_**loveeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_

_**xxx**_


	12. Chapter 9

_**Sorry, I know, another short chapter, and it's another time jump.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it though =)**_

Time jump!!

So it's April. Only a few days till my 16th birthday, and Seth was definitely going to change any day now.

You might be wondering what happened in the past few months, so I will tell.

As you know, Bella's birthday went well, no glitch. Edward did start to think about leaving but I told him to shut the hell up. I still remember that convocation.

_Flash back_

Edward had been avoiding Bella for a few days and I was starting to get worried. I went up to his room and knocked on the door and entered.

He was sitting on his bed, looking worried. I walked straight over to him and sat on the edge of his bed.

'What's up?' I asked casually.

'Nothing,' he had muttered. I gave him a look, and he sighed, 'fine, well I can't help thinking Bella would have a much better life without me. She could have a future, grow old, have children, but I'm the one stopping her! I think... I think I am going to have to leave her, so she can live a long and full life.'

I stared at him. What sort of an idiot would leave the one they loved? 'What. The. Fuck?' I asked incredulously.

I think it was me swearing that caught him off guard. Even though I swore quite a lot, none of the Cullen's could ever imagine me swearing. Probably because I was still short and looked very innocent.

'Do you really think that is a good idea? Don't you think she will be miserable for the rest of her life and never get over you?' I asked him, 'because I_ know _she will be miserable and alone forever if you leave her! And I don't need to have read the book to know that!' I was getting angry. 'You know what, go to hell if you are going to do that, but there is no _way_ you are getting me to leave!'

His mouth was hanging open. The whole house was silent, listening into our convocation. He finally said 'sorry Maggie, your right,' he looked down, probably regretting ever thinking such a thing.

'It's okay, sorry I yelled,' I said, and turned to walk out of the room, 'oh and by the way, you will have a proper family,' then I ran out of the house. He could have caught up with me, but I think he was in a state of shock. None of the Cullen's would quite know what I meant, but maybe one day they would figure it out. Anyway I was going to make sure Eddie-boy and Bella did what they had to do when the time came, so Renesme could be born.

_End Flash back_

After that little convocation, Edward and Bella made up and everything went back to normal. I texted Seth every day, so I could find out when he was changing. Jacob, Embry, Quil and Leah had already phased, so Seth should hopefully be the last, though I did know some other Quileute boys had changed in the books. But I was hoping since only the Cullen's were living here then they wouldn't phase.

I was going to meet Seth at his house today. I had a funny feeling about today, like something big was going to happen. Seth might change today after all. Well I would have to find out. If he had, I was ready to change to vamp; I had been growing my hair out and everything. Since my hair wouldn't grown when I changed, I wanted my hair as long as possible so when I was changed I could find a hair style that would suit the new me.

I had also warned the Cullen's about the treaty thing, and had told them that they would probably have to inject me with venom, so not to break it. The treaty said bite, _not_ change. So we would be fine and not be breaking the treaty. When Bella had Renesme, I was going to make them move away. It would be better and also Jacob wouldn't meet Renesme till she was older, which would be better. Edward and Bella would get to have their child to themselves for a couple of years, and also I always found it weird that he imprinted on a newborn baby.

I was outside of Seth's house now. I could hear yelling from inside. Yep, I thought to myself, he has probably phased.

I walked to the front door and knocked. The yelling stopped and someone opened the door. It was Leah, his sister.

'I'm sorry Maggie, but Seth can't hang out today. Well he probably can't hang out with you ever again,' I knew it was coming, but it still hurt.

I decided to play innocent, 'why not? He said we were going to go on a date today,' the disappointment on my face was real. I was going to miss him.

'Well actually, I don't think he really wants to go on any more dates with you,' she looked as if she didn't want to be saying this, and I was guessing Seth was making her say it for him. He could never tell me this, he loved me. I felt like Bella must have felt in New Moon when Edward left her.

'Oh, okay then,' I could feel tears building up and I had to get away from there before they spilled. Even with all the warning in the world, I couldn't prepare for this. I knew it was coming, but it didn't help one bit.

I turned and walked down the path and out of the front gate. I heard the front door shut, and I let the tears flow.

On the way back to the bus stop, I went to first beach. I didn't want to go home yet, because it hurt so much. One part of my brain was telling me to go home, and get changed. It had been what I was waiting for. But I was so overcome by grief; I couldn't stand to go home just yet.

I sat for an hour, before I stood up and caught a bus home.

I walked into the house and said quietly, 'Carlisle, its time.'

_**So? Was it alright? **_

_**I'm not going to update again until I get another idea for a mini moment. I'm sorry, but I really want to put one in before the rest of the story happens. Really I want to do the rest of the mini moments before the rest of the story happens, but that would be mean.**_

_**So if any of you have ideas then please tell me! Anything at all, I just need some inspiration! =)**_

_**loveeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_

_**xxx**_


	13. my mini moment three xxx

_**Yes, yes, another mini moment. I am doing a Seth one tomorrow and then you can have a proper chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. The next mini moment will be Alice's. I bet you can guess what will happen in that one! =) **_

_**This is like the others, set before Bella. **_

_**Hope you enjoy it! =)**_

_My mini moment _

Top gear! I thought while waiting for it to start. I had always been in love with top gear, wishing I could know do the stupid challenges they did.

I was on my own in the house for the first time. I had made them go on their hunting trip; it wasn't fair that just because I was here they couldn't hunt as usual. Of course, Emmett spent half an hour trying to get me to come. Eventually I realised he really did still think I was a vampire. When he realised I was telling the truth, he dropped it. It really was funny seeing his face go from confusion to embarrassment.

Anyway, what I had been planning on doing while they were away was take a look at their cars. I knew from the books Rosalie had tuned them all up, and since I knew quite a bit about cars (back home my brother fixed them and I loved to watch) I wanted to see what she had done to make them amazing.

After an hour of Top gear, I ran upstairs to change into an outfit I had worn before_, twice_. I wouldn't usually keep an outfit that long, but I had hid it from Alice so I could wear it on such an occasion. I didn't really want to tell the others about my obsession, I don't really know why, but it was probably because I had never told my family how obsessed I was. My brother thought I just liked to spend time with him, but really I was learning. Whenever they left me alone for a few hours, I would go to any car that was still at the house and tamper with it, learning how it worked. So anyway, I was used to keeping it a secret. Alice probably wouldn't even know because she would be too busy to bother having visions of me, after she checked I would be alright before they left.

I walked into the garage, and was soon standing next to the Mercedes. It was so pretty! I carefully opened the hood and looked inside.

***

5 hours later and I was under the car, having used a jack to hoist it up from the ground a bit. I had checked the engine and learnt more about how to tune up a car. I had made a tiny adjustment, so it could go about 10 miles per hour faster, a trick I had learnt from my brother. He really was an amazing mechanic.

It was just so interesting. I could spend all day looking at the Cullen cars. It was a pity that this was the only one they ever left behind. And I didn't really want to tell them about my obsession just yet. It was my privet calming activity that I kept secret, so it was just for me. Though, talking to Rosalie about cars would be fun...

***

At 3 am I went to bed, having eventually pulled myself away from the car. They were due back in about 5 hours. I had cleaned everything up; trying to not leave any trace I had been there. They would notice if they were really looking, but they had no reason to be doing that.

I soon fell asleep

***

The next morning I woke up, and found the Cullen's back. Carlisle had already gone to work, taking the magnificent Mercedes which still went 10 mile per hour faster than usual. I wasn't sure if he drove fast, so I would find out soon if he had noticed a difference. I was sort of hoping he would, because then I would know if I was any good at my hobby.

I spent the rest of the day as usual, just hanging around different people and such.

***

Carlisle arrived home, looking excited. I had no idea why he looked like that though.

I was with Rosalie, watching a film, when he ran to Rosalie and hugged her.

'Rosalie! The car is amazing! 10 miles per hour faster! You don't know how much difference that makes when you are really bored!' I had all but forgotten the car throughout the day, so when he mentioned it, I jumped a little.

'What are you talking about Carlisle? I haven't touched your car in about 2 months.' Carlisle and Rosalie looked confused. Then they went out to the car, to see what had changed.

I followed quietly behind, as did most of the others.

After about 10 minutes, Rosalie realised what I had done, though she didn't know I had done it.

'Oh. My. God! I have been trying to work out how to do this for like months! I read about it and couldn't quite figure out how it was done, since it was a bad explanation. I was thinking that i would have to go back to mechanics school. How on earth did you do that Carlisle?' Rosalie gushed. She looked even more excited than Carlisle had done.

'I didn't do it! I don't understand cars very well,' all of the Cullen's had thoughtful expressions on their faces. I didn't move, for fear of attention coming to me.

'Well, whoever did it is a genius!' Rosalie said. I was glad she had let the subject drop.

Everyone nodded then went back to what they had been doing previously. Rosalie stayed in the garage, working on the car more. I couldn't help but think, she wasn't going to find anything else to do to it, and I had even cleaned it up. I stayed with her, in the doorway. She didn't notice me there, since I was quiet and she was busy.

She soon moved on to Emmett's jeep. I couldn't help myself. I had to get a better look at it. I would give my whole wardrobe away if I could only look under that car's hood (though I would go straight out shopping after playing with the car).

I slowly skipped closer. She was looking under the hood, so wasn't concentrating on the sound of me coming closer. I soon could see properly. It looked amazing. I couldn't help but start to take in the minute changes she had and was making. It was incredibly complicated, but I knew what she was doing.

Most of it was new to me, but after about 2 hours, one part I noticed she did wrong. Well, not wrong, but she could do it better. I couldn't help myself. I said very quietly, 'no, that should be connected through there first, then the red to the yellow.'

She smiled briefly, not turning, and did what I said. When she finished she froze. She slowly turned towards me. I was guessing she only just realised what she had done.

'Maggie! That was amazing! How did you know to do that? I wouldn't have thought to do it! Wait a second, were you the one who messed with Carlisle car and made it more than awesome?' she looked at me in awe. It made me embarrassed. I mean, she knew so much more than me, I had only learnt one thing she didn't know. Though, the more I watched, the more I learnt.

'Maybe, a little bit,' I shrugged, looking down.

'How did you learn to do that?'

This started a whole convocation about watching my brothers, and then moving on to cars. We talked for literally hours, Rosalie showing me things once in awhile and me explaining how to do the thing I did to Carlisle car properly. It was so much fun. I never realised how much I would like to have a proper convocation about cars, that wasn't over the internet to my car enthusiast pen pal.

From that day on, Rosalie was no longer allowed to work on cars on her own.

_**By the way, like Maggie, I do love cars, though I don't know much about them. When I'm older I want to learn more about them as a hobby! And I also love Top Gear. It's so funny! =)**_

_**Anyway review and tell me what you think! =)**_

_**loveeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_

_**xxx**_


	14. seth two xxx

_**Hey! So here is another Seth chapter. I only really have one more mini moment I want to do (with Alice) and then I will probably just get on with the story, maybe do a few little things at the end... is that alright?**_

_**I just wanted to say that I am sorry to anyone who I offended with the 'damn Yankee's 'comment in Jasper's mini moment. I wanted to clear that up. I only made Maggie a rebel because Jasper was one and I wanted them to bond. I personally have no idea what happened in that war, I even had to Google it to find out the nick names. So please don't take it the wrong way and think I am racist or something, it was only for jasper so if you want someone to blame then it is SM's fault for making him southern. I promise I really have no idea what that war was about because being from England, we don't do about America in history. **_

_**Anyway after that, on with the story =)**_

_Seth_

Leah had been annoying me so much all through lunch. I felt as though I had something on my face or something. It was like she was waiting for something to happen. Though, I had been getting alot of those looks recently.

I was outside Leah's room when I started to get a tingly feeling. I had also been getting that alot recently, but only for a second and it was very weak. And also it was only when I met up with Maggie. Ah, Maggie... anyway... so I opened Leah's door and walked in. the tingly feeling was changing, more to heat, like I had a fever.

Leah stood up from her desk, looking panicked. She didn't say anything, she just grabbed my arm, pausing a second looking as if it had burnt her, and lead me out of the house into the woods. I didn't say anything either, but I had a strange feeling something important was about to happen.

She suddenly stopped and turned to face me. 'Are you okay Seth?' she asked cautiously.

I don't know what it was about her expression, but I suddenly wanted to hit her, hard. 'What do you think? Do I look okay?' I asked her nastily. I had no idea what came over me, I just felt the need to be mean. I could feel myself getting angry for no reason at all, so angry I was actually shaking. I looked up at Leah with panic in my eyes. She threw me an apologetic glance, and then disappeared around a tree.

Where the hell was she going, when_ something_ was happening to me? I asked myself. At that moment, I heard a sound of something splitting coming from directly behind me. I soon realized it was me. I was feeling really hot now, red hot. My gaze had gone hazy and all I could see was red. I was angry at something, but I had no idea what it was and I couldn't stop myself from being angry.

The heat increased, and then the splitting sound got louder and faster. A few seconds later, I was on all fours and had no idea how I got there. The shaking had stopped, and I no longer felt as though I would burn up.

And then I knew it. I was crazy, because only a crazy person would think they could hear their sister in their head saying 'you're not crazy, you're a werewolf!' I shook my head, and then realized that it wasn't my head...

***

A few hours later Leah had explained everything to me. I was a werewolf and Maggie lived with vampires, my enemy. Being a werewolf was cool. I could run really fast. I could hear _everything_. I could smell _everything_. But, I had to listen to my sister and the other La Push guys in my head _constantly_. I eventually changed back, and went inside my house. I was shattered. I had been running around the whole evening and learning way too much.

I flopped on my bed and within second, was fast asleep.

***

I woke up the next day and got dressed as usual. I went downstairs and ate _alot_ of food. It wasn't my fault I was a hungry wolf. I smirked to myself, now mum and dad wouldn't be able to tell me off any more for eating too much. Once, they told me anyone would think I had been raised by wolves, but that was untrue, I _was _the wolf!

I had been planning on meeting up with Maggie today, and realized she would be here any second. I started putting my shoes on, when Leah came and asked me what I thought I was doing.

'I'm meeting up with Maggie today, remember?' Leah didn't hate Maggie; actually she kind of liked her, apart from the whole living- with- vampires' thing.

That's why it surprised me when she said, 'Nope. Not anymore. You can't be around her, you could hurt her, and she lives with the enemy. Yes, yes I know I like her too. But Sam says we can't.' She looked kind of sad. But that wouldn't stop me from being angry.

That was when the argument started. Mum and dad soon joined in, taking Leah's side. By the time Maggie came, I knew I had lost. Leah was going to let me go down, but I said I couldn't. I couldn't lie to her face; I loved her too much for that. So Leah went down. I shoved my earphones in my ears, blocking out any sound from downstairs.

When Leah finally shut the front door, I felt my heart breaking...

_**It nearly broke MY heart writing that ending to a chapter! =( I feel all depressed, so I might have to write the other mini moment right away so it can cheer up the atmosphere.**_

_**I just wanted to say, harry Clearwater doesn't die in my story. I blame him dying on Victoria, so since she's not around, he will live a bit longer, and not die in the time frame of my story. =)**_

_**Anyway review and tell me what you think! =) sorry for a bit of a wait I was tired and stuff =)**_

_**loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_

_**xxx**_


	15. Chapter 10

_**Omg I am so sorry!**_

_**I didn't realise it had been so long! I have had a lot on sorry!**_

_**Hope this chapter makes up to you lot a little bit =)**_

The pain was overwhelming. I felt fire all over my body. But I relaxed, letting the fires take me. Only three days, I kept telling myself.

The first day passed slowly. I couldn't concentrate at all. If a bomb had hit the house, I wouldn't have known. The second day was better. When I was little, any time I hurt myself, I told myself over and over again that I wasn't in pain; it was just a different feeling. It usually helped me forget about the pain. Of course this method didn't work well for this pain, but it did help me concentrate on the world around me.

For 5 hours, I couldn't hear a thing. It was weird being deaf, but I knew I wouldn't be like that for long, it was just the venom working its magic, fixing my hearing. When I got my hearing back, I started to listen to the house around me. The Cullen's were all downstairs; I could hear them move slightly every so often. The news was playing, but there main stories were all about the government. Bor-ing, I thought to myself. Instead I concentrated on distinguishing between each person. Emmett was easiest to find. When he moved, he made the most noise, and I could tell how big he was. Alice was the second easiest. Though she was very quiet, from the noises she made, you could tell it was her from her size. The rest were about as easy to find as each other. I could hear Rosalie's hair move, Carlisle shift his weight from one foot to the other, Jasper sigh, and Esme biting her nails. They were all traits that humans had, but I assumed after living with humans and adjusting so you acted more like them all the time, they just got used to doing it.

Edward wasn't there. He was with Bella, making sure she didn't come anywhere near the house. I didn't want to kill her.

The third day was the slowest. When the pain started to pull away from my finger tips I gasped. It was the first noise I had made. Sure I had smiled and frowned and grimaced during the last two days, but I hadn't made a sound.

The Cullen's were instantly by my side.

'2 hours 12 minutes and 43 seconds,' Alice stated.

Everyone left the room while Alice and Rosalie cleaned me up and changed my clothes. This was good, because then I wouldn't be looking a mess when I woke up.

The last 10 minutes seemed to drag on and on. The Cullen's were back in the room and were all listening to my heart. It was beating so fast I felt out of breath. Then the final minute started. I could feel my heart coming to its last beat.

It beat twice quickly, then after a short pause, once more. And I was changed! I would never have to diet again!

I opened my eyes. I really could see everything. It was so pretty. I sat up and looked over at the others. They all grinned at me. I grinned back. I hopped off the bed I had been lying on for the last 3 days and was shocked by how quick and graceful I was. I liked it. I bet I looked cute.

Alice, knowing me well, already had a full length mirror in her arms. She turned it around so I could look at myself. I looked... cute. There was no other word. I looked 14 maybe 15, but I was so pretty I would easily charm any man into letting me into 18's at the movies. My hair was down to my waist and was in amazing ringlets. They were more perfect than usual. The colour was amazing. Dark brown and light brown, almost streaks but more natural. The colour was very me, nearly the same as my original colour but more perfect. It suited me perfectly. My face was completely clear of any spots and my skin was very pale. I was about 5 ft 1 and I was very thin. I looked like one of those cute petit girls who totally pulled off the small look. But I looked better. Alice had dressed me in jeans and a t-shirt, so I could hunt. I couldn't stop staring at myself. Now I'm not usually vain, but wow. I don't think I would ever complain about my looks again. I grinned at the other and laughed. Wow I loved my laugh now. Tinkling bells and very cute. Everything about me was cute. I loved it. It matched my personality.

The others looked like they very much wanted to give me a hug. I walked over to them and pulled them into a massive group hug.

They all complimented me and I grinned hugely.

Afterwards, Alice and Jasper took me hunting. It was easy and I didn't mess my clothes up at all.

We were soon on our way back to the house and I went to take a shower. I got dressed in a cute light blue and silver dress, not too fancy, a day dress, but it suited my figure perfectly. Then I let my hair dry and it went back to natural ringlets. I didn't bother with makeup, I didn't need it.

I love my life, I thought to myself.

_**So I will try and update again this week but I'm going away next week and I want another mini moment before you get the chapter after the next one.**_

_**Please don't lose interest I will try and find time to write the mini moment soon just I have so much work! =(**_

_**I hope you enjoyed that chapter and please give me any ideas you have for mini moments! =)**_

_**loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_

_**xxx**_


	16. Chapter 11

_**Okay so I am giving you this chapter just before I go away. Pretty please review my mini moment. I didn't get any suggestions for Emmett's prank and I can't do any more chapters without an ending to that mini moment.**_

_**Well anyway here's your chapter and enjoy half term!**_

I went downstairs to were the Cullen's were. We discussed things for about an hour. We finally decided I couldn't go to school, but also we couldn't move. I wouldn't, I wanted to stay for a while. I didn't want to move till Renesme was born and Bella was changed, but I didn't say that. The Cullen's had learnt to agree with me without asking questions. Soon the time period covered in the books would be over and I wouldn't have anything to hide. That would be a relief.

Alice checked James and Victoria's futures again. The volturi were going to kill them, they were being a nuisance. She then checked in with Laurent. He was happy with Irina, and had gold eyes. So we didn't have any threats. Only the volturi when Bella had Renesme, and the wolves.

Speaking of the wolves, I needed to see Seth again. I had this horrid pain in my chest, a pulling sensation. I wanted to follow it but I could guess where it led me to. Seth. And he wouldn't want to see me. Maybe one day he would accept me for who I was, but not straight away.

Anyway, back to the point. The Cullen's were going to tell everyone I had been found by one of my relatives and had gone to live with them. That would explain my disappearance from school.

The next day the Cullen kids went back to school. I spent the day trying my strength and speed out. It was amazing. I also wondered if I had a power. I was planning to go down to Denali the next day. There I could talk to Eleazar, as he had the power to know if a vampire had a power.

The Cullen's came home and they sat me down. They told me Seth had been looking for me in a panic, and he hadn't even cared about going right up to them. He seemed to really miss me. They also said he didn't smell like normal werewolves. He obviously was one, as he knew what the Cullen's were, but he smelt... nice. I was relieved. Who knew, maybe I was his imprint, and that's why he smelt nice, so we wouldn't gag every time we got too close to one another. Only Seth would smell better as a wolf!

The next day, I was on my way to Denali. It only took 3 hours. I was staying for about 3 days, and Carlisle had already let them know I was coming. I had to run all the way, I didn't trust myself around humans yet.

I arrived outside their house, and knocked on their door. A woman with strawberry blond hair opened the door and welcomed me in. She introduced me to her family, Kate, Irina, Eleazar, Carmen, Laurent and she told me her name was Tanya. They were all very welcoming. We all got to know each other and it was really nice.

Over the next 3 days, Kate and I became good friends. I also had a chance to speak to Eleazar. I still remember the convocation.

_Flash back_

We were sitting in the sitting room when Eleazar said it.

'You know Maggie, you do have a power.'

I looked at him shocked. I hadn't expected to have one. 'What is it?' I asked excitedly. I hoped it was a cool one. I couldn't help but be envious of Jasper, Edward and Alice, they all had awesome powers.

'It's a very subtle gift, but one amazingly cool,' he grinned at me, 'you have the gift of luck.'

I was confused. Luck? How did that work. I asked him.

He chuckled. 'Well Maggie, say you were making a bet with someone, you would get, say a gut feeling, telling you what you should do. Or if you were gambling, you would have a feeling about what number you should bet on, or when you should give up, you know, so you could win. Also this means you life is probably going to be awesome. You will have luck all trough your life so not much will really go wrong. Stuff may happen so your life is better. You know, supernatural stuff. Also if you practice, you should be able to use it on other people. Like if they have a problem, if you work on your power, then you will be able to see the best way to sort their problem. I suggest you work with Kate, to try and extend your power. She could give you a few tips then we all could play cards tonight.'

I had agreed then gone to talk to Kate. She told me how she extended her power, she told me to concentrate very hard, try to _feel_ it and then push it out. I had tried her and found it easy to get hold of it. It felt like a thread, which I could wrap around people with my mind.

That night we played cards and the first time I won, the second time I made Kate win and the last time I made Eleazar win. It was amazing.

_End Flash Back_

So now I was on my way home.

I got back quickly and ran up to the front door. I opened it and was hit by the smell of rain, grass and sunshine.

_**So what did you think? Was it alright?**_

_**Can you guess who it is at the house? I will give a mention to the first to guess right:)**_

_**Anyway don't forget to review this and the mini moment! **_

_**loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_

_**xxx**_


	17. Chapter 12

_**Heyy! So a few of you guess that it was Seth! **_

_**I have decided against doing a sequel since I like the ending of the story (which is still a few chapters away) **_

_**Anyway enjoy!**_

Seth was standing in the living room, arguing with Carlisle. None one noticed me enter, so I listened quietly to their convocation.

'No! I know she hasn't gone away! What have you done with her?' Seth yelled.

'I'm serious! We haven't done anything with her. She will be back soon. I promise. Now will you just calm down please?' Carlisle asked calmly. He looked like he was struggling to stay calm. They must have been having this argument for a bit.

'I swear, if you have killed her, I will kill you myself!' Wow, I didn't know he cared about me that much. He would (wait a second, he was in the Cullen house, so he had) break (broke) the treaty just in vengeance of me.

I decided I should make my presence known. I backed up outside, then ran through the door, singing, 'I'm home, did you miss me?'

Everyone turned to look at me. Then I was in the biggest hug I had ever had.

'Maggie! Don't you dare disappear like that again! I thought you were...' he had let go of me and was now looking at me properly, '...dead.' He took a step back, but after a moment's hesitation, took a step forward. He looked straight into my eyes, and I felt the pull again. I needed to be in his arms. He didn't even smell bad to me. He smelled perfect. Rain, grass and sunshine, so very fresh and quite outdoorsy, it suited him perfectly.

He looked away and ran out of the door. I turned to run after him, but stopped myself. I needed to give him time. I had no doubt in my mind that he had imprinted on me, and that even if he wanted to, he couldn't stay away for too long, it would hurt too much. I watched as he ran for the forest and saw him phase. He was a beautiful sandy colour and I felt the urge to pet him and hug him.

I collapsed on the floor, dry sobbing. Esme came and put her arms around me. After a few minutes I stood up and went to sit on the couch. It hurt, him not being there.

Everyone was there, including Edward and Bella. I didn't feel the need to drink her blood, I just appreciated the smell. I knew already from the book that I probably wouldn't feel the need to drink humans' blood because Bella hadn't either, but I had wanted to test that theory when I had someone to restrain me if necessary. It didn't matter now.

Everyone was quiet while I settled down. Then I started to explain to them that I thought he had imprinted on me. They all seemed to agree. Then I told them of my new found power. Emmett thought it was mega cool, finally a fair game on the x box with Edward and Alice.

I went up to my room and just got lost in my thoughts for a few hours, trying not to think about Seth.

_**Sorry it was so short but I dunno, will try and update again soon. **_

_**Still need some ideas for ending of mini moment or I will just take the other half off, since I don't like it half done=)**_

_**Anyway hope you enjoyed it and hoping you are all feeling good!!!:)**_

_**loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_

_**xxx**_


	18. Chapter 13

_**Heyy! **_

_**So I don't really like this chapter because it's sad (not really sad but you no... enough) **_

_**Anyway so try and enjoy it and tell me what you think!**_

Time jump!!

It had been 2 and a half months since I last saw Seth. The pain in my unbeating heart was almost unbearable. All I could do now was hope he would come back soon. Jacob and his friends had told me he had run off somewhere, not changing back from wolf form.

The wolves really didn't mind about me being changed. They had loved me before any of us had changed, so why would they stop now. Knowing I had wanted this, they were happy for me.

Today was Bella and Edward's wedding. It was on the same day as the book had it on, and I knew for a fact the honey moon would go like it did in the book. I knew this because I had made Alice look into the future for it. She didn't like it, and didn't understand the importance, but like the rest of the Cullen family, she didn't question my motives any more. The honey moon would start, and then Bella's future would go blank. This meant she was pregnant. Alice had panicked at first but I reassured her she would be fine. Again she trusted me. It was nice to have so many people trust me so completely.

I was all dressed and ready, and Bella was too. I was to be a bridesmaid. It would be fun. Bella looked stunning, and impossibly happy. The ceremony was amazing and it was really nice. **(A/N I'm not going into detail, just read breaking dawn again if you want to know what it was like, just add in Maggie and have Jacob there as her brother and no Seth) **Jacob black came. He and Bella had become close, but this time in a more sibling way. The wolves were our friends because of Bella and me.

I walked over to Jacob during the after party. 'Hey Jacob.'

Jacob and I were friends, we had hung out loads with Seth and his friends before either of us were changed. We were friends again now. 'Hey Maggie, you okay?' He asked. He knew what I was going through, every time he phased he felt Seth's pain.

'I don't know. Any news on Seth yet?' I asked hopefully. I would asked the wolves this a lot, I really wanted him to come back.

Jake shook his head, 'I really don't know, but from the amount of pain he is in, I'm betting he will be back soon.'

I winced when Jacob told me Seth was in pain. I hated the idea of that.

Jacob had confirmed that I was in fact Seth's imprint, so I would definitely get him back at some point. It was just going to take him time to realize he couldn't live without me. But I still missed him terribly, even with the knowledge he would be back soon.

Soon Edward and Bella were off on their honeymoon. I went to Carlisle's office and knocked on the door. This was a very important part of my life, telling Carlisle what to expect about the pregnancy. I wanted to tell him in advance, so he could get ready and everything.

'Come in Maggie,' Carlisle called.

I opened the door and went in. 'Carlisle,' I started, 'I need to talk to you about something very important.'

He took one look at my glum face, and his posture changed to his professional one. 'What is it that is bothering you?'

'No, there isn't anything bothering me, it's just something you need to be ready for.' He looked really confused, but nodded to indicate I should continue. 'It's about Bella and Edward.'

Now he looked really worried, 'nothing is going to happen to them is there?' He seemed to be panicking a little bit.

'No, well Bella might, if you don't handle it well.' I carried on quickly, so Carlisle might stop looking so worried soon. 'Edward is going to get Bella pregnant while they are on their honeymoon.' I stopped to let him take it in.

'But... how?' He asked. He really did look shocked.

'Well, you know how a woman has to change to get pregnant, but a man can stay the same to have a baby. I mean, a man doesn't really change at all after puberty, but a woman is constantly changing. That's why vampire women can't have children. Their bodies are frozen, unlike Bella's. But vampire men, well there is no reason for them to be unfertile. They wouldn't need to change; their bodies could be frozen, like vampire men, and they would still be fertile. So Edward is able to get Bella pregnant.' I stopped again, letting him process this. I could almost see his brain working it all out. He seemed to understand, and think my theory was completely logical.

'Okay,' Carlisle finally said, 'so since it is a vampire's child, is it any different from normal children?'

I nodded, 'Yes. Firstly, you will have to feed Bella blood, because anything she eats, she would throw up. Also, it grows a lot faster than normal babies. The pregnancy should last about a month. Don't let Edward get too worried, in the book you didn't know how to look after her properly and she was still alright. Oh and when it is time for the baby to be born, you have to cut it out, because it isn't born the normal way, it is born by cutting its way out of its mother. Then you have to start the change straight away. She is even more likely to be alright if you inject venom straight into her heart.'

We ended up talking for another hour, about how everything would go. I told him about growing until it looked about 18, then it would stay frozen forever. I didn't tell him what sex the baby was, or anything personal about it. I felt that they should find out for themselves.

***

After my talk with Carlisle I went to sit in my room, in front of my mirror. My eyes were now a golden colour, like the other Cullen's. I loved my life, but everything seemed to be going wrong for me. I don't mean with Bella, but Seth. It had been simpler back home.

Suddenly my vision went bleary. It started to clear after a minute and I heard a voice, 'Maggie! Come on we are going to be really late for school!'

_**Was it alright? **_

_**Please review... and I will upload when I get 7 reviews... that's not too much to ask is it? I mean I apparently got 34 hits for the last chapter but I hardly got any reviews):**_

_**Anyway please review, they make me smile!  
loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_

_**xxx**_


	19. Chapter 14

_**Heyy!  
So I was a little upset that I only got 6 reviews. Are people enjoying this story? **_

_**There are only two chapters left after this one, so pretty please review on my last few chapter.**_

_**Oh and the people who did review, clever you lot! I'm so proud you worked out what happened! =)**_

_**Anyway here you go!=) xxxxx**_

I turned to my mirror and looked at myself. Yep, still a vampire. I didn't have time to start panicking now, and I really wanted to see Nick again so I simply grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs of my first home.

Nick was waiting for me there, looking impatient. He did a double take when he saw me.

'Maggie! Is that you?' he asked incredulously.

Since I was still a vampire, I was guessing I still had my power, so I decided to try lying, 'of course it's me, idiot! Who else would it be?'

He blinked, 'you look different!'

Again I tried lying, 'I don't, I always look like this!'

He shook his head then grinned at me, 'sorry, must be tired, of course you always looked like that!'

Wow. He bought it. If he did, then so would everyone else.

We went to school. On the way, I couldn't help myself; I kept on staring at Nick. He hadn't changed at all and I realized just how much I had missed him. When I had first left, I had been upset I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. Now I was here though, instead of just feeling upset I didn't say goodbye to the Cullen's, I desperately wanted to go back to them.

We soon reached school, and I went to join my friends.

***

That day was definitely the most stressful day I ever had. I had to keep up the lie. It was lucky I was lucky. Everyone believed me. Simple. The only problem was I needed to get back. Okay, at first I had missed this place, but it's not my home any more. I belonged with the Cullen's and with Seth. But the problem with that was I didn't know how to get back.

During the lessons, I started to come to terms with what happened. I hadn't had a chance to stop and breathe since the morning, being constantly surrounded by people complimenting me, so I took time in lessons to stop and let my brain catch up with the rest of my body. I had been transported back to my old home. No time seemed to have passed since I had last been there, maybe a few minutes. I didn't know how I had got back, and I had no idea how to get back to the Cullen's and... Seth. It was possibly the worst thing that could happen to me.

After school that day (which was easy, I had done all that work ages ago) I went up to my old room. Okay, I need to think logically about this. What was my last thought before I first got transported? I thought back, I was thinking about how much I didn't enjoy my life. And how it would be easier in twilight world. Okay now the second time. I was thinking about how I loved my life but everything was going wrong. And how it was all so much simpler in my old life. Maybe this had something to do with my power. I mean, since I was lucky, even as a human, maybe since I had wished (sort of) to be with the Cullen's, I was taken to them. And when I was upset when I was with the Cullen's, maybe the mystical being or whatever that transported me here thought I would be happier if I was with my original family like I 'wished'.

Everyone in my house was asleep by now so I jumped out of my window and went to hunt. When I finished I sat down and started thinking again. Maybe if I said a proper farewell to my family, then I would never regret going to the Cullen's. Because that's all I ever really wanted. To be able to say goodbye to them.

I decided to write my brothers, mum and dad letters, telling them goodbye. I ran home and started on them. By the time I was done, it was time to get ready to go to school. I would give them to them while they slept then slip out of the house. Maybe this time their lives won't be frozen, waiting for me to come back. Because no part of me will want to come back, I will be happy with my life with Seth and the Cullen's. It's not that I don't love my original family, it's just I could never be truly happy there with them (especially with this pain in my chest).

All day at school I couldn't stop thinking about my life with the Cullen's. It was perfect. Okay, yes maybe Seth had run off, but he would be back again soon. He had to be.

Then I started wondering if time was standing still for them, or if it was going like super fast and when I came back it would have been years and years. Maybe this world hadn't frozen; it just moved a lot slower than twilight world.

The night came soon enough and I put the letters for each family member in my room on my bed, in plain sight, then I ran out of the house and into the woods.

I sat down and started thinking to myself. I could never be truly happy here, especially knowing my mate was in a different universe. All I really needed was to get back to the Cullen's and Seth. Then everything would be perfect. I had said goodbye to my family and was ready to permanently live with the Cullen's with no regrets.

_**Was it alright? Please review. I will update when I get 7 reviews, like I asked for last time. Yes, I know I'm a little bit of a pushover, updating before I got the reviews I wanted but oh well doesn't matter. **_

_**I have been asked to mention a forum you guys should check it out it's about fan art and fan fiction. I'm guessing alot of people like that sort of thing.**_

_**Anyway hope you're all aright**_

_**loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_

_**xxx**_


	20. Chapter 15

_**Heyy! So I was really happy that I got my 7 reviews this time =)**_

_**Thank you, you all made me smile! (:**_

_**Anyway here is the second to last chapter, hope you like it!**_

I stood up when my vision started to blur. I knew that thinking those thoughts would work. I was unhappy with my life here, and I would only ever truly be happy with the Cullen's and Seth. This should stop me from going back to my old home ever again too.

My vision cleared and I looked around myself. I was standing outside the Cullen house. It was day time, which indicated it wasn't the same day or time that it had been when I disappeared.

I slowly opened the door, and for the second time was hit by the smell of rain, grass and sunshine. Seth!

I stood in the doorway, listening to the convocations happening. Seth was arguing with Carlisle again, but this time Carlisle wasn't calm.

'Tell me! Where is she?' Seth yelled. He seemed stressed and in pain.

'I would tell you if I knew. But as I have said every time you asked me, I don't know! She disappeared a month ago!' A month?! I had really been gone that long. It had only been two days for me. Wait a second, this means Bella is due any day now. I can't believe I missed so much!

'Please...' Seth broke down. He was in such pain. I couldn't stand it.

I skipped through the door and sang 'I'm home! Did you miss me?'

I skipped into the living room and saw 7 vampires, 1 werewolf and a heavily pregnant Bella staring at me in shock.

'What?' I asked. I know I had been gone for a month, but why were they staring at me?

I was suddenly in a big hug. I could smell rain, grass and sunshine. Seth. I hugged him back. After a few seconds, he moved one of his hands to cup my face. He leaned in and we shut our eyes. This kiss was like no other I had ever had. It was sweet and showed how much he had missed me over the past 3 and a bit months. I'm guessing he had gotten over my vampireness.

We broke apart and then I was suddenly in a massive group hug from 7 vampires.

After all the hugs and 'I missed you' and 'where were you''s were finished, we sat down and I told them everything that had happened. They were amazed, and happy I had got to say goodbye to my family.

When I finished I looked over at Bella. I could tell it was time, she looked exactly like the book had described her as.

'Umm Carlisle,' I said.

He looked at me and smiled, 'yes Maggie.'

'Bella is going to go into labour any second now, and you know the rest.'

He smiled at me and then said, 'okay, sure I have everything ready.' He, Edward and Bella went upstairs and got ready. 10 minutes later and the process began. It was over quickly. I started changing, and Edward stayed with her. Rosalie and I went upstairs to help with the baby. Alice told me about everyone's reaction to the news. She said I should have seen Rosalie's face while she was on the phone talking to Bella. It was priceless. She and Jasper had even taken a picture. A mix of confusion, delight, jealousy, suspicion (at first she thought Bella had cheated on Edward) and a lode of other emotions were on her face. And Edward's face when he first saw Bella pregnant. She showed me a drawing of it. He looked so scared and confused. Alice was a really good artist, she had drawn him perfectly.

The next 3 days passed quickly. Alice and Jasper got me caught up with everything else that had happened while I had been gone. Carlisle had gone off to Denali for a few days, to tell Tanya's family about the baby. I was glad; it would mean that there was no way that the volturi would find out about Renesme unless it was another way which I didn't know about.

The best thing that happened was that I and I made up. He admitted I was his imprint, and asked me to be his girlfriend again. My life really was perfect.

Bella finished her transformation and we all went up to see her. I told everyone while she was out hunting that there was no need to worry, she wouldn't hurt the child (I didn't tell them I knew Renesme's name) because since, like me, she had known about vampires before she was changed, she had had plenty of time to prepare mentally, so she wouldn't act much like a new born, just like I hadn't.

Bella soon came back and named Renesme. Renesme caught her up to date with everything so far with her special gift.

Everything in my life was perfect. I couldn't ask for anything else.

_**Was it alright? Review!**_

_**I will update when I get 7 reviews again +) **_

_**Next is the epilogue, so I hope you all have enjoyed my story, I did work hard on it!**_

_**If I'm ever bored I may write some more mini moments, like when they go to the volturi for a visit (they are not the bad guys to the Cullen's btw because none of the bad stuff happened)**_


	21. Epilogue xxx

_**Heyy! So here is the epilogue!**_

_**I'm sad too! =( it was fun writing this story**_

_**But as I said I will probably write more mini moments, they are sort of my thing =)**_

_**I definitely want to do one where they meet the Volturi... she would freak them out a little bit.**_

_**Also one when fashion finally catches up with her... I mean, would you really want to have to wear **_**so last season**_** clothes just to stay trendy? I didn't think so(:**_

_**Anyway enjoy!**_

Epilogue

10 years ago I thought this world was a book. Well I'm not thinking that now! Yes it has been 10 years and I have loved every second.

Renesme is all grown up and she is meeting Jake today. It's going to be so sweet!

Seth and I are still together, engaged actually. He has been living with the Cullen's and me, and we are planning on staying that way.

The Cullen's like Seth, he likes them. And he doesn't smell bad. Plus points!!

It has been the best 10 years of my life. We were planning on going to school again soon, which would be interesting; Nessie is never going to remember to call Bella and Edward by their names, instead of mum and dad.

Also Edward and Bella are planning a trip to the volturi just so Aro can see for himself (through Edwards mind) that Renesme is in control of herself and can keep the secret. The volturi hadn't found out, but we all agreed it would be better for everyone if we just came out and told them, instead of waiting and seeing if they found out. That would not end well, most likely the volturi wouldn't stop and listen to our explanation and just kill us all. So instead, Edward and Bella were just going to come out with it. But before they went, they were also going to meet up with that boy who Alice found in twilight. I can't remember is name, it was such a long time ago I read the book and I was still human then.

Anyway, Alice sees their trip going fine, and Aro actually coming to visit Renesme, he seriously falls in love with the idea. I wouldn't be surprised if there were some mini Aro's walking around Volterra soon.

Right now we are standing at Jacob's front door. No one but me knew why it's so important that Jacob and Renesme meet.

I could hear him coming to the door. He knew we were coming over, so it wasn't a surprise. He opened the door and welcomed everyone. We all got hugs and were led into the sitting room. That was where Renesme and Jacob first got to properly look at each other.

I heard Edward growl, he could hear what Jacob was thinking.

'Now, Edward,' I said under my breath, so only he could hear, since he was standing closest to me, 'you want your daughter to be happy right? Anyway you're lucky, you got 10 years with her, without having to share her with Jacob. That wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been here.'

He glared at me. He always did that when I was right. Which was all of the time. I loved my power.

The rest of the visit was amazing. Everyone caught up with each other and Jacob and Renesme got to know each other. It was obvious they were in love.

Well my work here is done; I thought to myself, my forever officially starts here. And I smiled to myself.

_**So? What do you think?**_

_**If you want me to write any mini moments, then just review with suggestions! I do love suggestions!  
since it is the holidays soon I will probably write a few mini moments then, so if you want to read them don't delete me off of your alert page!(:**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed my story! **_

_**loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_

_**xxx**_


	22. AN xxx

_I just wanted to know what you guys thought about me doing a sequel, but instead of landing at the Cullen's, she had landed at the volturi? I just thought it might be fun. It would be quite short, and she would still go to the Cullen', I just like the idea of her arriving at the Cullen's already vampire and in a Volturi cloak._

_So, what do you think? If I get 5 yes's then I will write it!(:_

_**loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_

_**xxx**_


	23. AN xxxx

_**Okay so first chapter of my new story is up! Please read it (:**_

_**xxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
